Saints Row IV: My Version
by OodSigma'sAssistant
Summary: Since Saints Row IV was already released, I decided to make a story about the way I would've done the fourth installment in the Saints Row series. Most elements in this story ARE from the game, so SPOILERS AHEAD. This story focuses on the Female 1 voice (Laura Bailey). Special thanks to saintsrow.wikia for info!
1. Prologue: Part One

Saints Row IV: The Way I Would've Done It

By: Christian L. Gossett

With Material From: Volition and Deep Silver

***This is my first video game based story! Most of the material is from the original game, so SPOILERS AHEAD. There are some elements in this story that AREN'T from the actual game. Enjoy!***

PROLOGUE: PART ONE

The dune like scenery (having a few wind turbines) seemed microscopic as the leader of the Third Street Saints studied it above in a helicopter. The Boss is dressed in metal suit with the Saint's symbol in the middle of the chest plate. Their face is covered by a helmet so their appearance can stay hidden. "Boss, you sure this isn't a set up," Pierce Washington, the Boss' right hand man questioned, making sure that the operation they weren't about to commit was just a trap.

The Boss reached up to their microphone to respond, but there was only static.

"Didn't catch that boss."

They tried again, thinking that it might've just been a glitch, but, once again, there was static.

"The mic is dead? Are you fucking kidding me," says Shaundi, whose hair is up in a fancy bun.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to check the battery because I was busy coordinating AN INTERNATIONAL ASSASSINATION," former FBI hacker Kinzie Kensington responded, angry by Shaundi's attitude and her nervousness about the operation she had just set up.

"Hey, can we go back to the part about this being a set up," questioned Pierce, also feeling nervous about the operation.

"It's not a set up, the intel's good," Kinzie responded.

"You trust this lady," Shaundi questioned.

"Asha's one of the good guys. Oleg knows her from the KGB days." Oleg is a brute, who was being cloned for the Syndicate, a big crime organization's, army. After the Saints freed him, he became a has affectionate feelings for Kinzie, Kinzie feeling the same way.

"Oh, she's tight with the KGB,I feel a lot better," Pierce responded sarcastically.

"Look, Burt and I worked with her too. She's fine."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure she's great at putting someone in a fucking body bag that doesn't mean that we should?"

A woman below waved her cellphone in the air, causing light to reflect off it, signalling the helicopter. The three Saints threw down ropes so they could slid down them. Before they went, Shaundi said "showtime" and the three slid down their ropes, their feet landing on soft sand. There before them stood a woman in a green jumpsuit like suit with a black belt stretching across and wearing black laced up boots. "We're three minutes behind schedule, we need to move," the woman ordered and started walking off, the Saints following her.

"You're a real people person, aren't you," Pierce mouthed, expecting the woman to introduce herself.

The woman turned around and glared sternly at Pierce. "I'm sorry, is this a counter terrorist attack or a Saints Flow shoot?" Her tone said that she was already furious with the sometimes annoying Pierce Washington.

"I'm Shaundi," she said, reaching her hand out for the woman to shake.

The woman turned and looked at her. "Asha Odeakar," she said, shaking Shaundi's hand. She then pivoted forward and said "follow me" as she started to walk off.

The four walked for a half mile or a mile until they reached a hill that overlooked two trucks that had people gathered around them. All of them laid on the ground, Asha getting out her binoculars. "We're here," Asha announced. She looked over at the Boss, who was already ready to fire at the terrorists below. "I didn't expect them to be all about business," she commented, referring to the Boss.

"We know what's at stake."

Asha glanced over at Pierce. "Do you."

"Look lady, this muthafucka knows how to get shit done. Don'tchu worry about me."

"What's security look like," Shaundi questioned Asha.

"My tech guy bought us a ten minute window. If we move fast we'll only have to worry about the guards on foot."

"How many of those are there," Pierce asked.

"Don't know about the numbers inside, but there were about eight marching the perimeter...on my signal we-oh hell."

The Boss sprung up and sprinted down the hill, already having their sights on his targets. Asha was overlooking, making sure that no one else was coming.

She was wrong. Another truck was approaching. "We gotta move," Asha said, her, Shaundi, and Pierce, springing up and running to help the boss.

A terrorist standing in the tailgate of one of the trucks turned around and shouted something in Arabic, slamming his hand on the roof of the truck. The Boss, holding a Spec-Ops Heavy SMG, pulled the trigger, killing one of the terrorists that turned around. They then jumped up and slid onto the hood, kicking a terrorist and they fell to the ground. A truck soon ran over the terrorist and he let a loud scream of pain. The terrorist that was standing in the tailgate hopped out and started swinging his knife. The Boss prevented him, but they had to jump on the hood to keep themselves safe. The terrorist slammed the knife into the hood, getting it stuck. The Boss took both of their hands, placed them on the terrorist's head and twisted viciously, snapping his neck. They punched the terrorist and rolled off their back.

The Boss picked up the terrorist's knife and threw it at another terrorist that was standing in the tailgate of another truck, then shot the terrorist they had attacked early with the SMG. A terrorist soon stepped out of the car, but was soon stopped when the Boss kicked the door, slamming it into the terrorist. They then proceeded to shoot the terrorist driving the truck.

They heard another truck's engine heading towards them. They were going to fire their SMG, but it had run out of ammo. They threw it to the ground and instead, pulled out dual wielded heavy pistols, killing the terrorist driving the truck and it's passenger. The Boss jumped over the truck, tackling the terrorist standing in the tailgate, who was holding an RPG, snapping their neck.

Asha, Shaundi and Pierce ran over to the Boss. "So much for subtlety," Asha sarcastically said.

"Don't worry, honey," Shaundi responded. "Subtlety's not really our thing!"

"Come on, this way," Asha said and the four of them headed to what seemed to be a hole cover with a big red circular wheel over it.

Pierce twisted it and opened it. Asha stood on the edge and jumped in, then the Boss, then Pierce and then Shaundi was last.

The underground base was like the Boss expected: cold and dirty. There were boxes on each side of the hallway that were labeled **STAG**. The Boss remembered STAG, the laser weapon wielding super army that invaded Steelport to try to maintain the crime that was active there.

"Base, are you there? What are we walking into to," Asha said into her mic.

"The intelligence I'm looking at suggest-."

"Hold that thought." Asha looked behind her and saw a truck coming. "Hide, truck on it's way."

Asha and Shaundi ran to the left side of the hallway for cover, while Pierce and the Boss went to the right side. The truck drove by, the Boss smelling it burning it's diesel. "Wait a minute. Your handler is-was that Matt Miller," Kinzie said angrily.

Matt Miller was formerly the leader of the Deckers, a cyberpunk gang that was ⅓ of the Syndicate. After defeating him in his own virtual reality, the Boss decided to let him go.

"Kinzie, be nice," Shaundi said. "But seriously, what the hell?"

"Matt Miller is a brilliant hacker, a venerated agent of MI6 and a key member of our operation."

"And the fact he tried to kill us," Pierce said.

"What's past is past, we're all working together now," Asha responded. "Let's focus on the job."

"As I was saying-," Matt started, but was soon interrupted by his partner.

"Hold that thought, Matt. Guards ahead."

Asha was correct. There were two guards: one was taking a smoke break while the other was urinating. One of the terrorists was speaking something in Arabic; Asha stopped and whispered "hold position. Let's take 'em out quietly." Asha snuck behind the terrorist on the smoke break, killing him silently. The terrorist let out a pained whimper, but the other terrorist did not hear.

The Boss hid behind a STAG box, the one the urinating terrorist was standing in front of. They reached over, grabbing the terrorist and throwing the on the box. They jammed they slit the terrorist's neck, the terrorist still urinating.

They looked over, seeing yet another guard coming. He was wielding a Specs-Op Heavy SMG, the one that Boss had earlier. They reloaded the SMG, aimed it at the terrorist and fired, blood splattering on the wall behind him.

The rest of the Saints stood beside the Boss, while Asha walked up to the computer that would open the doors. "Matt, you were saying?"

"The nuke is stashed deep in the compound. It's likely primed and ready to go," Matt responded.

"Getting booted from the US sent Cyrus Temple off the deep end, but teaming up with terrorists, seriously," Kinzie commented.

"Stand back. I'll hack the door," Asha ordered. She began typing away and the Boss heard the locks on the door unlocking, meaning the door was going to open soon. "And we're in," Asha commented. "Get my back."

"You should be nearing the missile," Matt commented.

"Cyrus has soldiers everywhere so be alert," Kinzie also commented.

The Boss saw that she was right. A dozen guards must've been standing there, possibly more down another corridor; all of them were wielding the Heavy SMG the other terrorists and the Boss were using. They knew exactly what to do: fire away.

"Attention, please," the familiar voice of the former commander of STAG, Cyrus Temple, announced. "Attention, please."

"Quiet," Asha ordered. "Let's listen."

"Well hello, Saints. Glad you could make it."

"God, I hate this guy," Shaundi commented.

"Don't take it personal," Asha tipped.

"Why would we," Pierce responded.

"I should have killed you in Steelport," Cyrus yelled.

"Or maybe take it personal," Asha commented.

"You ruined Steelport, ruined America!"

"Ugh. Monologuing..."

"Our leaders failed by letting you live. I'm going to destroy Washington and start over. Nothing can stop me now. Especially you."

"Heh."

"Cyrus has seriously lost it," Pierce commented.

The Saints and Asha continued wandering throughout the base, putting bullets in every terrorist's ass that got in their way. They reached an area that looked like it was from an adventure film: sandy with pillars. More guards were at the northern end and the Boss was about to shoot them until they felt the ground rumble. "Matt, Kinzie, what's going on," Asha asked, wondering why the ground was shaking.

"Shit. Our side's bombing the compound," Kinzie informed.

"Uh, we're still in here," Pierce commented.

"I'm not dropping the bombs!"

"Just get them to stop," Shaundi ordered.

"I'll do what I can. But work quickly!"

The Saints and Asha continued through the compound, hoping it wouldn't explode.

They were wrong.

A light orange ball at the end of the tunnel of the compound was heading towards the four of them; the ground grumbled so hard that everyone fell to the ground. "What the fuck," Shaundi yelled.

After the rumbling stopped, everybody stood back up, grabbing their weapons that were on the ground. "Where to now, then," Shaundi asked.

"Don't worry,' Pierce started. "I got this!"

The door to Pierce's left swung open and a terrorist emerged. "C'mere bitch," Pierce mumbled, kicking the terrorist in the chest twice and then kicking him a third time, sending him backwards. "This way, people."

Everybody got their SMGs ready. There were three terrorists in the room. Pierce took out one standing on a platform, while the Boss took out the other two on the ground. More came in through a door at the end of the corridor and the Boss took them out.

"Every mission has its bumps," Asha commented.

"_Bump," _Pierce yelled. "You call that a _bump_?"

"You're alive, aren't you?"

The four of them walked through the opening at the end of the corridor. There was a fence with a door through it and a hole in the wall with a pile of debris for stepping over. "Pierce, come with me. You two go through that door," Asha ordered.

"On it," Shaundi responded.

"Let's see how you can handle yourself, Mr. Celebrity," Asha taunted Pierce. "We'll be on mic."

"Handle myself. Shit I can HANDLE myself."

The Boss pushed the door open and like it was a signal; guards came running down stairs off in the distance. The room was filled with walking platforms and STAG boxes. The Boss got there trigger finger and started firing away. On the platform overlooking them, the Boss saw that a terrorist was holding an RPG, staring right down at them. Suddenly, the Boss felt a gun on the back of their helmet. The terrorist whispered something in Arabic. The Boss looked over and saw that Shaundi was in the same situation they were.

PROLOGUE: PART TWO COMING SOON!


	2. Prologue: Part Two

PROLOGUE: PART TWO

The Boss veered around and elbowed the terrorist in the head. The Boss then threw the terrorist over their shoulder and did their version of a curb stomp. When they looked over, they saw that Shaundi was gone. "Shaundi," they yelled, but they were the only one that heard it because his mic was still dead.

Suddenly, Asha's voice came over the blue tooth that was in the Boss' helmet. "No sign of the target, but we're looking at a stockpile of explosives and chemicals here. I can't tell what kind."

"They're explosives and chemicals, lady. What else do you need to know," Pierce responded.

The Boss shut their blue tooth off because Asha and Pierce started bickering at each other; they were too busying focusing on where Shaundi was. There were stairs the Boss saw and they ran to them, sprinting up them. They looked around and saw Asha and Pierce, standing beside two sets of doors, ready to breach it open. The Boss joined them and soon, kicked the door open.

In the room, he saw Cyrus Temple, who was much older since the last time he saw him, staring eye to eye after the Boss had saved Shaundi and the rest of his crew on Magarac Island. There were three terrorists, one standing by him and two behind what seemed to be a communications panel, with red, green and blue buttons.

"Don't move," Asha yelled.

"Shit," Cyrus yelled and fled the room by exiting through a door.

"He's heading out the back," Pierce mentioned.

"Let's deal with this first," Asha demanded.

The Boss, Pierce, and Asha eliminated the terrorists in less than a minute. The Boss led everyone by sprinting for the door, trying to find what had happened to Shaundi. The Boss swung the door open, but was greeted by the butt of a terrorist's gun. The Boss tumbled to the ground and Asha grabbed the terrorist, slamming his head into the wall repeatedly until there was a spot of blood stained on the wall. She reached her hand out and pulled the Boss to their feet.

They got right back to the mission and chased after Temple. They turned left and were about to go down the stairs until they released that it would waste time. He leaped off the edge, tackling Cyrus to the ground. "Still an insolent child," Cyrus taunted.

He stood up and started to run away, until the Boss reached their hand out, slamming Cyrus to the ground. They started slamming his head on the floor for three times, until Cyrus rolled them off. They both stood up, ready to battle. "C'mere you hoodlum!"

Cyrus swung his knife; the Boss successfully dodged his attack. Cyrus jabbed his knife, piercing the Boss' armor and slamming into his chest. They pushed him away, pushing him towards yet another STAG box. They put their hand over their wound, looking up and realizing that Cyrus was pulling out a Shokolov AR rifle from the crate. The Boss dived for his Specs-Ops Heavy SMG and cocked it, aiming it at Cyrus. "You're not leaving here," Cyrus yelled. "Best suggest you give up now!"

The Boss fired, the bullet hitting Cyrus right in the head. He landed in some sort of chemical, the Boss thinking he was dead.

His hand popped out of the chemical, holding a detonator; his finger pressed the red button and his hand slowly sank into the chemical. "Damn it," Kinzie said non-reassuringly. "He launched a nuke!"

The Boss sprinted towards the missile silo. "What are you doing," Matt questioned.

"Don't you get it? The Boss is sacrificing themselves to save us all! This is our final chance to say goodbye!"

The Boss slid on the stair railing and jumped on the missile. He looked up and saw Shaundi tied to it. "Boss! Help me!"

Shaundi couldn't hear it, but they said that they were coming.

Thinking that it was the last time they were going to see the boss, the various people involved in the operation decided to say their goodbyes. "I remember when first met," Shaundi yelled over the whistling of the missile. "I was just a fun-loving girl in dreadlocks but you...you saw me as more than that.

"We snap at each other sometimes and I don't always understand your methods, but there's no one else I would follow into battle," Kinzie said over the blue tooth.

The Boss tore off a section of the missile, reaching their hand in and ripped out some wires. The Boss tossed them, the wires falling from the sky. They continued climbing the ladder, when Pierce came on the line. "You said, 'hey Pierce, how would you like to be the face of the Saints' and I was all...I...I...OH MAN, I'M GONNA MISS YOU!" Pierce started sobbing, but he was interuppted when Matt Miller came on the line.

"Had I any idea that you would sacrifice yourself to save the world I...suppose I wouldn't of tried to kill you."

The Boss tore off yet another section of the missile when Asha came on the line. "Well, we just met, but, um, you seemed, y'know nice." The wires fell from their hands and they continued up, saving Shaundi once again.

They cut the rope that was restraining Shaundi and she fell right into their hands. They jumped off the missile, the missile blowing up behind them. "Boss, we're right over the-."

The Oval Office was empty. The current President had flown on a plane to Africa, but, do to engine failure, soon crashed. The President's body had not been found, along with the fifteen bodyguards he'd taken along with him.

Soon, a suited individual holding a young woman crashed through the ceiling, crashing into the chair behind the desk. The woman was unconscious and was lying on the floor. Meanwhile, the suited individual put their feet on the desk, relaxed and already thinking of becoming...the President of the United States.


	3. Chapter One: Five Years Later

I

**FIVE YEARS LATER:**

The new President of the United States emerges from her office. Her light brown Layered Bob hair is a bit greasy because she did not have time to take a shower because of the early press conference she has to do that she has already postponed fifteen times. She walks out in her signature suit: a Saints purple business jacket with a black button up shirt underneath, gold fleur de saints for the jacket's buttons, a Saints purple skirt, gold colored stockings and saints Purple heels.

As she was walking, she was approached by one of her bodyguards. "Miss President," he started. "I was wondering if I could volunteer to protect you on your flight to Stilwater tomorrow."

"Is this for a raise," she asked.

"No."

"An assassination attempt?"

"Of course not."

"My appreciation towards you?"

"Yep."

"Give me the money for your ticket tomorrow."

The bodyguard smiled. "Thank you." He stepped out of the way, letting the President through so she could attend her press conference.

The President walked into the dining room, where former leader of the Vice Kings and now her Chief of Staff, Benjamin King, was messing with his phone. "This is a problem," he said and joined her in walking.

"It's not a problem," she responded.

"You alienated part of America."

"I _alienated _ crazy people."'

The Communications Director, Pierce Washington, was sitting on the table, holding a clipboard. He hopped off the table and decided to join in on the discussion. "You couldn't resist, could you," Pierce said, agreeing with King.

"Jesus, not you too."

"This is a problem."

"I keep trying to explain that, but the President won't listen," Ben said.

The President grabbed a small glass cup of beer of a tray a stripper was holding. "Poverty is a problem," the President started. "Apartheid is a problem. This, this is just a couple of-."

Pierce handed the President the clipboard. Her blue eyes scanned down the paper clipped to the clipboard. "We lost 20 points, we can get them back," the President responded.

"They're AT 20 points."

"I'll admit that's a little lower than anticipated." The President sat the now empty glass cup on the tray another stripper was holding. He then grabbed an apple for the fruit bowl that was sitting on a table.

"So you agree you have a problem," Pierce asked.

"Nope you do. You're the Communications Director, fix this." He tossed the apple in the air, catching it.

"Can you give me 100 percent employment?"

"No."

"Will you get married?"

"Fuck no." The President tossed the apple to her now pet tiger that used to belong to masked wrestler, Angel de La Muerte, who was too busy finding his arch enemy, Killbane, to help the President run the White Crib.

"Then I think we're in trouble," Pierce pointed out.

"King, can we have this naysayer assassinated?"

"Not when you say it publicly," Ben responded.

"You were more fun as a gang leader."

"We have a country to run. "FUN" isn't part of the equation."

"Where's a septic truck when you need one."

Ben and Pierce split away from the President, leaving here alone to walk towards her press conference she reluctantly had to attend. "Good morning, Miss President," former right hand woman of Philippe Loren and the now Head of Federal Reserve, Viola DeWynter, greeted. She was wearing a purple sweater, a purple skirt and purple heels; a gold chain hung from her hip and on the end of it was a chrome fleur de saints. She had white sunglasses on top of her head and her ponytail was being held by a purple hair tie.

"Good morning, Viola," the President responded.

"Are you prepared for you press conference?"

"I'm _overjoyed_." The President gave her a sarcastic smile.

"I've been looking over the newly contractual agreement between you and Ultor and I found many loopholes. I figured we could-."

The President cut Viola in mid-sentence. "I'm sorry, Viola, but if I don't get to this press conference on time, I'm going to look like a total bitch. Can we talk about the contract after the press conference?"

"Sure thing. Have fun." Viola walked off and the President continued towards the press conference.

As she walked in, she saw a line of bodyguards guarding the entrance to the main hall. They stepped aside, allowing her in. She looked and saw many delegates lined up on each side of the hallway, examining what she had on display. "Ugh," she said. "I hope Keith has some good news."

She walked ahead and saw her newly appointed Vice President, Keith David, leaning on a podium. "Listen, we've got enough clout right now for one major bill, not both," the Vice President started. "So whaddya want me to push forward? Do you want to be the President who cured cancer or the President who solved world hunger?"

Keith held up two bills: the one in his left hand was titled '**FUCK CANCER' **and the one in his right hand was titled '**LET THEM EAT CAKE'. **The print under the title was too hard for the President to read, so she had to go with her gut. "As for hunger, tell the kitchen to fix me up a smoothie," the President ordered.

"Good choice." Keith stepped out of her way so she could continue on to the press conference.

"I hope Kinzie has the peanut gallery handled," she commented.

A senator suddenly jumped in her way. "Now you listen here, if you think you can cram your agenda past congress you are in for a rude awakening, you hear me," the senator started. "Let me tell you a little something about the greatest word in politics: FILIBUSTER!"

The President wanted to strike this guy so badly. She punched him right across the face. "How about _FACE-BUSTER_?!"

The congressman fell to the ground and the President kept on walking. "Damn, I cut my knuckle on that senator's teeth."

As she was about to walk into the press room, famed actor Josh Birk interrupted her. "Oleg and I are about to Camp David to watch some Nyte Blayde...Yep, you down?" He put his hand up for a high five.

The President accepted Birk's invitation and slammed her hand on his. "BOOM," he shouted.

"Shit, how could I pass that up?" She continued in.

The President was interrupted once again when a crazed fan started running towards her. "I'm your number one fan!"

Former cloning subject for the Syndicate and now Head of Security, Oleg Kirrlov, kicked the man, the man falling to the floor unconscious. "Nice work, Oleg," the President complimented. "Nice."

When she arrived, she looked in and saw former FBI Agent and now Press Secretary, Kinzie Kensington, standing on stage behind the podium. "The President's words were taken out of context," she said.

"Kinzie, what's the right context for, and I quote, "I'm the Patron Saint of America, we should probably look into changing the pledge of allegiance to One Nation Under Me," a reporter yelled out from the crowd.

"That's a great question. Jane-"

As she was about to step on stage, Director of the Secret Service, Shaundi, stopped her. "I think we have a problem," she said.

"Oh, not you too? How many times do I have to-."

"Asha and Miller are waiting for you in the Oval Office."

"If MI6 needed something they would send it up the chain, not fly across an ocean."

"They said nobody back home believes them."

"Jesus, what's going on?"

"They think we're about to be attacked by aliens."

The President wasn't buying it. "I gotta go," she said and continued to the stage.

Shaundi spun her around. "This is serious! You know that Kinzie has been saying the same thing."

"When did you start taking Kinzie seriously?"

"When the people who helped us save the world said we should."

The President sighed. "Alright, I'll swing by after I deal with-."

**BOOM! **

The roof of the White Crib was shot open, leaving a gaping hole in the ceiling. Reporters sitting in the crowd screamed, the alarm wailing throughout the Crib. Off in the distance, the President could see a large alien ship and small UFOs firing red lasers at the U.S. Army.

Three aliens suddenly started to descend from outside; two were beige aliens, wielding some sort of laser rifle and the one inbetween them was a diluted pink alien, wearing black armor and having a velvet red cape flowing behind it. "Hello humans," the pink alien said. All of the aliens had short black spikes on their head; they landed on the ground, the beige aliens aiming their rifles at the crowd while the pink one landed on stage.

"I knew it," Kinzie whispered, taking cover behind the podium.

"Ladies and gentleman, this is not a time for fear but a time for celebration. Today the best and brightest among you will find salvation within the Zin Empire."

Kinzie stepped out from behind the podium. "I'm smarter than all these people," she said cockily.

"Delightful." The alien messed with some sort of pad on his wrist and a red beam shot through the ceiling. Kinzie started to levitate.

"Kinzie, NO," the President yelled and her and Shaundi ran up to the stage.

When she almost reached the stage, two bodyguards tackled her to the ground. "Protect the President!"

Shaundi leaped towards the alien, but she soon was caught when he held her by the neck. "I do love your spirit, my dear," he started. "I'm Zinyak, pleasure to meet you. Would you like to join me for a ride?"

Zinyak shook his arm, making it look like Shaundi was nodding. She moaned. "Splendid," Zinyak said and the two teleported out of the White Crib.

The President struggled to get up. "Get the fuck off me," she yelled and eventually threw the guards off. "Gonna need guns. Lots of 'em."

The President started heading towards the Oval Office to meet Asha and Matt. One of the beige aliens held a bodyguard in their hand and threw him against the wall. His .45 Fletcher pistol flew from his hand and landed right in front of the President. She picked it up, cocked it, aimed and fired, the bullet piercing through the alien's skull. "I told them I wanted a gun in every in every room," she yelled. "And two in every hallway!"

She ran to the Oval Office and saw Asha standing there, holding a .45 Fletcher. She was wearing a purple version of the uniform the Saints first saw her in. "There you are," she yelled. "Thank God you're alright!"

The President ran into the Oval Office, heading towards her desk. "You okay? Where's Matt?"

"Upstairs, trying to find out what's happening."

"What IS happening?"

"All out war, by the looks of it."

The President pushed the head of the Johnny Gat Memorial Bust on her desk and pressed the red button. The shelves suddenly rotated back, being replaced by guns. The left shelf had Deacon 12-Gauge shotguns, the first one on the right had Specs Ops Heavy SMGs and the final one on the right had an RPG. A stand rose from the floor and had two Shokolov AR rifles. "I'm meeting up with Matt," Asha said. "I'll be in touch via comm."

The President hopped over her desk. "Be careful." She grabbed one of the Shokolov AR rifles and ran out of the Oval office. She saw Keith standing there, ushering for her to head back to the press room. "Come on," he yelled. "This way!"

The ceiling above Keith bursted open and a red beam shot down. "What the fuck," he yelled as he was levitating out of the building.

"KEITH," the President yelled. Two beige aliens rushed in from the press room. "Goddammit."

The President sprayed the rifle's bullets, killing the two aliens. She ran into the press room and saw that almost all the reporters had fled. Except for Jane Valderama. "Jane, what the hell are you doing?"

Before she could answer, the beam came down and took Jane up. "Shit. What the fuck is going on," the President asked herself

The President sprinted on the stage and started to head back to where she started. She saw Ben and Pierce shooting aliens in the hallway she took to get here. "Pierce! Ben! Let's go!"

The red beam shot down, sending the President to fly back. Ben was holding on to a chunk of the ceiling while Pierce was trying to crawl away from the beam. "Shit, playa," Ben yelled to the President. "Save yourself!" He was sucked up through the ceiling.

"Fuck that, save me," Pierce yelled and he, too, was sucked up through the ceiling.

The President stood back up and grabbed the rifle. She headed towards the hallway and saw that it was now infested with aliens. "What...oh shit."

"Get off me," Viola yelled.

"Viola! I'm coming!" The President sprinted through the hallway, spraying every alien motherfucker that tried to shoot her.

Viola was on the ground, shooting aliens with one of the alien's SMGs. The President reached her hand out and yanked her back on her feet. "Are you alright, Viola," she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Have you seen anyone else?"

"I just saw Birk head for the helipad. I haven't seen anyone else but him."

"Not even Oleg?"

"Nope."

"Alright. You stick with me; some fucked up shit is going on."

"What exactly IS going on?"

"Some alien motherfucker bursted through the crib and kidnapped Kinzie, then Shaundi, then Keith, then King and then Pierce. I'm not losing anyone else, so you need to stick with me!"

"Deal."

Asha's voice suddenly came on the comm. "Matt and I are at the South Portico. You need to see this!"

"We're heading upstairs," the President told Viola. "Asha and Matt are up there, so we can get them, too."

The President and Viola sprinted upstairs, soon to see that the two MI6 agents were in trouble. The White Crib shook, making the President and her Head of the Reserve wobble. When they looked in, they saw that Asha was holding Matt's hand to prevent him from flying out the ceiling. "Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!"

"Matt, hold on to me," Asha yelled.

Matt loosened his grip, sending him and Asha out of the ceiling. "Asha! Matt! GODDAMMIT," the President yelled.

The doors leading to the South lawn blew open as Zin soldiers filed in. Viola fired the SMG, killing all the intruders. "Let's head out to the lawn," she said and ran, the President following her.

The two ran out on the lawn, the light blinding them. "Holy shit…how many of you are there," the President asked. "Bert to Ernie. Bert to Ernie. Activate South Portico defenses."

From the ground, a turret resembling the eagle of the United States rose from the ground. "I'm going to get a tank," Viola said.

"Meet back here," the President said.

Viola nodded and ran off. The President slid down a broken column. "Let's do this, you gorgeous thing," she whispered to herself.

She sprinted up the stairs of the turret and leaped over the seat. "I'm in a tank, Boss," Viola said over the comm.

"Aim for the sky," the Boss ordered.

And Viola did just that. Within a couple of minutes, the two of them cleared the sky of the alien soldiers that were attacking the White Crib. Suddenly, a large battleship flew over the Crib and headed towards the Washington Monument. "What...are you," the President asked herself.

The Washington Monument suddenly blew into pieces. "You blew it up," the President cried.

The battleship turned around and was ready to blow up the Crib, Viola and the President. The President fired a missile from the turret; it collided with the ship and sent the ship crashing to the ground. "Yeah," the President cheered, throwing her hand in the air.

The ship was nearing closer to the turret. The President took cover, covering her face. When the ship finally stopped, she saw Viola sprinting across the lawn and the President decided to join her. The President beat her, leaping in the air and firing the .45 Fletcher, shattering the window. She was soon greeted by Zinyak's arm, which grappled her throat. He slammed her into the controls and looked at her right through the eyes. "Why do you humans enjoy leaping so much," he asked, giving her a crooked smile.

"Get off my lawn you sonofabitch!"

Zinyak threw her back, the President landing in a perfect stance. "You didn't count on me, did ya?"

"Well hello there," Zinyak greeted sarcastically. "Welcome aboard."

The President ran up and punched Zinyak in the face. "I'm gonna have you stuffed and mounted you alien fuck!" She grabbed his shoulders and threw him to the ground, putting him in a kneeling position. She punched him once.

Twice.

Three times.

Four times.

Five times.

Six times.

As she went for the seventh, Zinyak grabbed her hand and threw her back, the President rolling and landing on her back. He stood up and wiped his mouth, flicking the blood to the ground. The President taunted Zinyak and he charged toward her.

Viola then jumped through the broken windshield and clutched herself on Zinyak's back. "Get out of here, Boss," she ordered. She took a pen from her pocket and started jabbing Zinyak in the neck with it. Blood started shooting from Zinyak's neck as Viola kept on jabbing him. He then grabbed Viola's arm and tossed her across the ship, Viola hitting the President, sending Viola unconscious. Zinyak then clothes-lined the Presidnet, but she landed on her feet. She put the .45 Fletcher against Zinyak's head and whispered "say goodbye." Zinyak then teleported away, making the President confused. "Wait-what?"

When the President turned around, Zinyak head-butted her. "Ow! Shit!"

Zinyak laughed. "Did you really think you could stop me?" He then picked up the President using some sort of telekinetic power.

"Shit," the President yelled.

"Oh, human arrogance. Is there anything more charming?"

Zinyak then, using his telekinesis, started slamming the President into the walls of the ship. "Fucking ass-," the President said, but was interrupted when Zinyak slammed her into a wall. "Hole. I'm gonna-."

Zinyak slammed her to the ground. "Do what, exactly? Huh? Bravado me to death?" He laughed. "I'm going to have fun breaking you."


End file.
